Voyeur
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: Bajo esa apariencia fría, Islandia escondía un gran secreto, que nadie ha logrado revelar. Isu SuFin DenNor


**Voyeur**

-Noru…

-Aquí no, anko…

-Pero Noru…

-¡Isu podría estar mirando!

Noruega trataba de empujar a Dinamarca, quien estaba sobre su cuerpo, ambos en el sillón. Hace unos minutos, luego de haber tomado café, el rey de los nórdicos no pudo resistir a la tentación al ver a su pequeño Noru leyendo recostado en el sofá.

Lo demás es historia conocida.

Besos, abrazos, caricias, suspiros, en fin, necesitaban un tiempo "a solas"; pero había un pequeño detalle: Islandia. ¿Dónde estaba? Supuestamente, Isu también estaba en la casa, sólo que desde que Den se abalanzó sobre el otro nórdico, el más pequeño había desaparecido de la sala.

-Está bien, mi Noru… iremos arriba, ¡pero me dejarás hacer lo que quiera!-no contestó, se libró como pudo del danés y subió las escaleras en silencio. Atrás, Dinamarca trataba de no gritar de alegría.-Prepárate mi Norwi porque acaba de tomar mi café…

Islandia ya sabía lo que debía hacer, no era la primera vez que ocurría esto, pero tenía algo de práctica luego de una visita a Tino y Berwald hace bastante tiempo atrás.

_Tranquilamente, recorría la casa de Suecia y Finlandia. Berwald había ampliado la casa para contar con una habitación para su nuevo hijo, quien llegaría en una semana. Luego de la cena, Den y Noruega dormían plácidamente en el sofá, y él había dicho que se iría a dormir (aunque no lo hizo)._

_Escuchó unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo, y para no ser sorprendido mintiendo, entró a la primera habitación que encontró: la de Suecia y Finlandia._

_-Su-san, me haces cosquillas…-Tino reía ante las caricias de su "esposo" y se dirigían a su cuarto._

_Estaba rodeado, sin escapatoria. Isu abre el armario y entra en él silenciosamente, acomodándose rápidamente. Corre un poco la puerta y ve a través de la abertura._

_-_ _Håll om mig, Su… Kyss mig…-Tino se colgaba del cuello del sueco, y este rápidamente obedeció. Cerró la puerta con seguro y tomó por la cintura su esposa, acercándose para depositar un beso en sus labios._

_-M' enc'nta cu'nd' habl's 'n su'co.-le susurró en su oído para luego descender por su cuello besando cada centímetro de su piel._

_No podía entrometerse en la intimidad de sus vecinos, ¿o sí?, al no poder salir de ahí, lo único que pudo hacer era guardar silencio, algo no muy difícil para él._

_Berwald se sentaba en el borde de la cama, y ayudó al otro desvestirse. Con suavidad, acariciaba y besaba la blanca piel de su esposa, para luego tumbarlo sobre la cama._

_Sentía un poco de curiosidad, pero sabía que no debía mirar, cuando ya estaba espiando, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse._

_-Déj'me s'c'rte es'-deslizaba los pantalones y la ropa interior de Fin por sus piernas, mientras este se aferraba a las sábanas. Se separó unos instantes para sacarse lo que le quedaba de ropa. Vio a Tino completamente sonrojado, jadeando, hermoso; ese era __su__ esposa. Luego de memorizar esa imagen, dejó los lentes en el velador y se ubicó sobre el cuerpo del otro._

_Y estuvo en ese armario hasta que ambos nórdicos llegaron al clímax y se durmieron._

Nuevamente estaba dentro del armario. Se acomodó lo más rápido que pudo, cubriéndose un poco con unos de los abrigos de Den, y esperó el inicio de espectáculo.

Noruega entró a la habitación primero e intentó cerrar la puerta, mas Dinamarca conocía sus trucos y puso el pie para impedirlo.

-Norwi… lo siento, no conseguirás salvarte de esta.- Lo abrazó por la cintura para luego levantarlo y tirarlo en la cama.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho, y la cantidad de satisfacciones que le había dado. Y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de algunos detalles ocultos de los otros nórdicos, como el porno star finlandés, los disfraces que Suecia le regala a Tino, los juguetes franceses que Den quería ocupar con Noruega, y la cara de súplica de Nor… y pensar que ellos creían que estaban solos.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que quiero que hagas?-rápidamente desvestía al pequeño.

-No- le ayudó un poco.

-Quiero que te levantes y…-el resto se lo dijo al oído, lo que le dio curiosidad. ¿Qué harían esta vez? ¿Probarían el kamasutra completo? ¿Un baile sensual? ¿O algo de sadomaso? Intrigado, vio como el noruego se acercaba peligrosamente al armario… ¡Lo descubrirían! Trató de cubrirse con una camisa que encontró, cuando sintió el sonido de las puertas al abrirse. Contuvo la respiración y…

-Trae esa caja- le señaló la parte alta del armario. Noru la tomó y volvió a la cama. Al sentir las puertas cerrarse, Islandia se descubrió y respiró aliviado. Pudo ver a su hermano abriendo la caja, y sacando una botella de Cherry Heering. El otró la abrió y bebió directo de la botella. Noru le imitó. Tal vez se emborracharían. Unas gotas del licor se escaparon por la comisura de sus labios, y el danés las limpió con su lengua, el otro se dejó acariciar, había caído en su juego.

Isu vio como ese licor comenzó a bañar ambos cuerpos, entre caricias, jadeos y besos, se dejó llevar. Sus pantalones comenzaron a molestarle pero por lo reducido del espacio tuvo que conformarse con desabrochárselos. No le importaba lo que pensaran por tener que satisfacerse solo, pero en realidad el no podía hacerlo sin ayuda de su familia. Sí, ese era su secreto.

Noru y Den caían agotados sobre la cama, se abrazaron de forma tierna y guardaron silencio, recuperando el aliento y el pulso; más el danés no está acostumbrado a eso.

-Creo que deberíamos probar con otro licor para la próxima… como cerveza, amaretto o…-Fue callado por un cojín en su cara.

Siempre era lo mismo, todo marchaba bien hasta que Dinamarca rompía ese agradable silencio luego de una ronda de sexo.

-¿Vamos por la segunda?-nuevamente fue golpeado con la almohada.

-Eres extraño y tonto.

-¿Fue demasiado para ti lo de hoy?

-¡Cállate!- tal vez sería hora de ahogarlo de una vez, para quedarse tranquilo con su hermano… a propósito… ¿dónde estaba?

Islandia dormía plácidamente en el armario, escondiendo su voyeurismo entre las prendas de su interior.

* * *

Håll om mig, Su…: Abrázame, Su...(sueco)  
Kyss mig: Bésame (sueco)

* * *

Perdón por no actualizar Noche de karaoke, lo haré pronto, pero estoy con bloqueo de ideas para un tsundere D:

Saludos a todos :3

Cada review es una botella de licor para que Den y Nor hagan "cositas" ;D


End file.
